


sometimes your words just hypnotize me.

by lessiknowthebetter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But also quite a bit of plot, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Hypnosis, Hypnotherapist Hyunjin, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Minho, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements, hyunjin has a bunch of mugs with shitty psychology related puns on them, hyunjin has a slight oral fixation, they're in like their late 20s, writer changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiknowthebetter/pseuds/lessiknowthebetter
Summary: After his latest novel failed to live up to expectations, best-selling author Changbin seeks out hypnotherapist Hyunjin to recover memories from a freak accident he's suffered from in his childhood in order to use them for his latest work.(Un)fortunately for him, his new hypnotherapist is very, very hot.--Another interval, Changbin falls quiet and he watches as Dr. Hwang halts his note-taking too before he begins poking the back of his pen at his lips.“Dr. Hwang, can I address to you as Hyunjin? Feel free to just call me Changbin too.”It must have been an unexpected request because Hyunjin’s brows furrow together in confusion at first, but then he suddenly nods, accepting. “Sure, will you continue?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	sometimes your words just hypnotize me.

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin's accident is inspired by a similar accident as described in the novel Kafka on the Shore.

Changbin’s seated in a rather plush chair in the waiting room of his new therapist. As for the waiting room, he had observed it attentively and well, it looks just like any other waiting room. It’s calm, serene almost, and he’s the only person, other than the receptionist, who’s currently there. The walls are painted in a cream white, probably for the very purpose of leaving a calm impression and although most of the furniture appeared old, they were all in peak condition, fixed up and seemingly timeless taste wise. He assumes they are most likely vintage, carefully selected by someone with a passion and good sense for interior design. He then wonders if that someone had been a hired professional or if it perhaps could have been the work of his therapist himself.

In the background, Changbin can hear the faint and cliché ticking of an old-fashioned analogue clock and it draws a short snicker out of him. Although he wasn’t feeling all too nervous, he finds himself picking at the skin around one of his cuticles, a small habit he has yet been able to fix, and when he thinks of the ripe age he’s currently at, he is not very hopeful about possibly ever getting rid of it. Perhaps his newfound and apparently exceptional, according to the internet at least, hypnotherapist could be of help when it came to this too. He imagines himself being pulled into a kind of light slumber at the soft lulling of his therapist’s voice to then be woken up through the mentioning of some magic word, suddenly rid of the urge to pick at his skin. Okay so, maybe Changbin didn’t have the slightest clue about how hypnosis actually works.

Initially, after sharing the news that he would be seeing a hypnotherapist, none of Changbin’s friends were very supportive about it, the stigma surrounding the practice still very evident even within some of the more openminded people belonging to society. And of course, they were mostly concerned with his health, considering what had happened to Changbin in his childhood. He did not find himself sharing their worries, though. This was just something that had to be done, and exactly at this time in his life.

“Mr. Seo?” The soft voice of the receptionist pulls him out of his thoughts and his head shoots up to face her, leaving his cuticles for what they are. “Dr. Hwang will see you now. Would you follow me?”

“Sure, thanks.” Changbin says and gets up out of his chair before following the petite and very office friendly dressed receptionist, his eyes focused on the tight top knot her hair was styled into.

According to his website, Dr. Hwang’s private practice had no other practitioners besides him so Changbin had not expected the place to be large, and it isn’t. At the end of a brief walk through a hallway, they’re soon met by an office and the receptionist reaches to twist the doorknob. She stays in the doorway as she lets Changbin through and they respectively bow at each other with just a little nudge of their heads as he passes by her.

The door then closes behind him and Changbin turns to see a tall man approaching him with an extended hand which he quickly takes, offering the man a firm handshake. “It’s great meeting you, Mr. Seo. I have to say I’m quite a fan of your novels, so I was pleasantly surprised to hear you wanted to work with me.”

With being a best-selling author, Changbin is used to and not necessarily put off by receiving compliments or praise, but something about this setting, being patient and therapist, had him feeling slightly awkward. Kind as ever though, Changbin sends the man a bit of a forced smile as he mumbles out a thank you.

Dr. Hwang seems appreciating of his kindness and he returns his smile, bright and friendly before gesturing Changbin to have a seat, pointing at the velvety yet surprisingly modern chaise-longue in the room. “Please make yourself comfortable, Mr. Seo. I will start off our session in just a minute, but first I would like to know if you’d want anything to drink?”

His new therapist is polite and formal but not in a stiffy way and Changbin is grateful that Dr. Hwang didn’t seem overly interested in his work, considering the fact that he doesn’t bring it up again. He had originally been seeking for someone who preferably did not know him at all, but as long as Dr. Hwang kept up these formalities, he supposes it won’t hurt that the man is familiar with his novels. Moving through his office, Changbin sits himself down right in the center of the chaise-longue, and for a moment he thinks about how he would probably be laying down on there later to slowly be guided into hypnosis for the exploration of his mind. “Maybe some coffee? Just black.”

Dr. Hwang nods in response before moving out of his office, presumably to fix Changbin his beverage of choice, and then he’s left alone.

Changbin smooths his palms over the velvet fabric of the sofa-chair hybrid beneath him, it’s undeniably soft and comfortable to the touch and something about it seems to ease his nerves.

Dr. Hwang of course soon returns, and when he does, he’s holding two large mugs in his hands, so he options to close the door behind him with a kick of his foot. He executes it just so effortlessly that Changbin can only assume that he does this every day. Reaching over the little coffee table at the center of the room, Dr. Hwang hands him his coffee and Changbin silently takes it with both hands before the hypnotherapist takes a seat in the chair in front of him.

Dr. Hwang’s own mug comes to rest on his thigh after he’s swung one leg over his other and it reads _“Best Dad Ever’’_ in bulky, bright letters. Was Dr. Hwang a father? Online Changbin had read that Dr. Hwang, Hwang Hyunjin, was actually younger than him so he had not expected the possibility of him being a parent, yet it wouldn’t be impossible of course. For some reason, probably because he had no kids of his own, whenever he meets someone younger than him Changbin always assumes by default that they don’t have any children either. He was only twenty-seven after all.

Dropping his gaze, Changbin turns his own mug around and inspects the lettering, and it’s very cringy, almost obnoxiously so as it reads “ _I get Psyched for Psychology_.” He then lets out a chuckle at how unbelievably uncharacteristic the mugs were for Dr. Hwang’s otherwise very stylish private practice. It may even be a little pretentious too as on the walls he could spot the therapist’s numerous degrees, a perfect bachelor and master’s in Psychology, the latter even being from an IVY league university, as well as a third framed certificate for hypnotherapy. Changbin realizes he wasn’t really justified to judge his therapist though, for he had a poster of the cover of his first published novel framed and nailed into his bedroom wall.

“They’re just repulsive, aren’t they?” Dr. Hwang laughs with a nod at the mug in his hand.

“Yeah… they’re pretty terrible.” Changbin laughs too, honest and relaxed as he holds up his mug and inspects it a little closer to his face.

“Say, could you start by telling me what exactly occurred during your childhood? I just need to be able to picture it. I got an impression from your email but, I’d like to hear more.” Dr. Hwang officially kickstarts their session by asking him that question and stretches out his free hand to retrieve a notebook from the coffee table in between the two of them.

Changbin breathes out, he doesn’t exactly have a hard time talking about the event and he’s had to tell numerous therapists and psychiatrists about it before, it’s just that Changbin honestly does not remember much. That had been exactly the reason why he reached out to Dr. Hwang, he hoped that through hypnosis, he could perhaps get just a glimpse of what had happened to him during that day in the woods. Formerly, he had no interest in finding out what had occurred, for years all kinds of specialists had contemplated over his case but their attempts at finding the actual truth had left them at their wits’ end eventually. Yet, after his last novel failed to live up to the expectations of not only his publisher, but also his readers, Changbin was determined to search for the best possible storyline he could find. And just what would be more real, more raw and more convincing than his own story? Or to put it simply, his own childhood trauma.

“You said that you were twelve?” Dr. Hwang muses, fetching a pen from the inside pocket of his blazer.

Changbin nods as he swipes his thumb against the ceramic of his mug, thinking back.

“My older sister and I, we went up into the mountains that bordered our hometown. You see, back then I was living Yongin. We went for the purpose of mushroom picking and I always had to bring my sister because I couldn’t yet differentiate the poisonous mushrooms from edible ones. It was a weekend day, but there was a class of children who were around my age, from another province. They were on a fieldtrip. My sister told me I could go and hang out with them basically, and we began picking the mushrooms together. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, none of us remembered anything. No strange persons, no odd smells and everything was as it was supposed to be until we all collapsed. From that moment on, I have no memory of what happened but according to the policemen and doctors who came to inspect us we were all unconscious for around two hours. We exhibited no other symptoms, no fevers and no shaking, we were just unconscious. Strangely though, our eyes were said to have remained open.” Changbin pauses to lick at his lips, the lengthy story always needed to be told with intervals.

After taking a sip of his coffee, which Dr. Hwang mirrors, Changbin continues. “So yeah, we were all out of it for at least two hours. But the doctors-, and my sister, yeah, my sister told me this too, she said that our eyes, our eyes kept moving back and forth like searchlights. It must have freaked her out so bad, I don’t think she’s ever fully recovered from it. She told me it was as if I was looking at something, but not at something she could see, she’s convinced it had to have been something that only I was seeing. Well, and the other kids too, they were all experiencing the same thing, of course.”

Another interval, Changbin falls quiet and he watches as Dr. Hwang halts his notetaking too before he begins poking the back of his pen at his lips. “Dr. Hwang, can I address you by Hyunjin? Feel free to just call me Changbin too.”

It must have been an unexpected request because Hyunjin’s brows furrow together in confusion at first, but then he suddenly nods, accepting. “Sure, will you continue?”

And so Changbin resumes. “After those two hours, we all miraculously just regained our consciousness. Needless to say, we were taken to the hospital for extensive checkups. Events like this don’t just happen, you see. Not without cause anyway. So of course, there had to be one, nothing ever happens without cause, so everyone of even the slimmest authority in town got involved. At first, they had inspected the mushrooms, but none of us had picked any poisonous ones or even eaten any. Then, they estimated that we could have been subjected to some sort of gas, strong enough to knock out only the kids, that would have explained why my sister and the class’ teachers remained unaffected. No traces of such a poisonous gas, however, were found and no one had perceived any strange odors. Eventually, they were running out of possible scenarios until a team of psychiatrists conducted interviews on all of us and came to the hypothesis of mass hypnosis.”

The back of Hyunjin’s pen, which had the cap shoved on it, was by now caught in between his remarkably plump lips, as if Changbin had been telling him a ghost story around a campfire and it had him sitting on the edge of his seat. In reality, though, Hyunjin was still very much properly seated in his leather chair, but Changbin could tell he was intrigued, as most people tended to be. His childhood trauma was just that bizarre.

Something about the way Hyunjin was staring at him so intently for though, his teeth sinking into the plastic cap of his pen, had Changbin thinking he was maybe more than just impressed by his anecdote. A little intimidated by the therapist’s intense gaze, he disregards it to the nature of Hyunjin’s job. To Dr. Hwang, Changbin was probably the perfect case study.

Unsure of what to do, Changbin audibly clears his throat which causes Hyunjin to mildly jolt up in his seat. The hypnotherapist then shifts a little uncomfortably while his hand comes up to fumble at his bowtie, which, although colored in a classy cool gray, would have looked ridiculous on just about anyone else. Hyunjin, however, pulls it off, he thinks as he watches him feel at it some more, tugging at it slightly while he actively avoids Changbin’s gaze for a moment.

Changbin swallows dryly as Hyunjin then takes the slim ballpoint pen out of his mouth and drags along a string of his saliva attached to the cap until he puts the tip to the paper which laid on his propped up leg. He spends some time jotting down a few more words, encircling the last bit before finally capping his pen and slamming it down onto his notebook, which he closes and returns to the coffee table.

“Thank you for being so open with me, Changbin. I really appreciate it. It seems that a lot of time has passed already, though… so I’m afraid there’s not enough time to actually guide you into and through a hypnotic state.” Hyunjin explains, his words very carefully chosen. He places his horrid _Best Dad Ever_ mug down next to his notebook and stretches his back by hallowing it a bit before he interlocks his fingers together and rests his hands upon his knee. “So, let’s talk about what you wish to achieve through hypnosis instead, and then we can schedule you in for a second appointment.”

“Okay.” Changbin approves, sympathetic. “I just wondered if, through your assistance, I could perhaps gain some understanding of the things I may have seen while I was knocked out that day. I hope to make sense of some of the missing pieces, and then I’d like to use our findings for my next novel.”

Hyunjin hums in response, seemingly understanding of Changbin’s intentions.

“I’m obliged to say that I cannot guarantee that we will get a result that you will like, Changbin. That is, if we’re able to find out anything at all. There’s a very likely possibility you all perceived nothing while being unconscious. But I’m optimistic to give it a try with you.”

Sensing the appointment would soon be over and he would take his leave, Changbin eyes around Hyunjin’s office one more time. “Sounds good, doc.”

“Do you have any questions for our next session? About hypnosis?” Hyunjin inquires kindly, seemingly having returned back into his element. His vibe relaxed and composed as he looks straight at Changbin.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sure you’ll carefully guide me through it all.” Changbin replies, and although there were definitely enough things he didn’t understand or know about, nothing particular came to mind.

“Okay, thank you for putting your trust in me. I’ll see you soon then, and for next time I suggest that you wear something comfortable. You can schedule in an appointment at the reception.” Hyunjin pushes himself up out of his chair and reaches out his hand for Changbin to shake again. Changbin takes his hand and gives it another firm shake goodbye before walking past the man and out of his office. “See you next time, Hyunjin.” 

Passing through the short hallway once again, Changbin rubs at his eyes which burned uncomfortably at the sudden light change, the pale fluorescent tubes in the hallway proving to contrast starkly with Hyunjin’s warmly lit office. At reception, Changbin leans in to rest his elbow on top of the desk and greets the girl from earlier with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows. “I’d like to schedule in an appointment with Dr. Hwang for next week please.”

°

The next time Changbin sits in Hyunjin’s waiting room, he’s dressed in dark gray sweatpants and a hoodie, taking his therapist’s advice of dressing comfortably for the purpose of the hypnosis. This time, he’s also brought a notebook of his own, figuring he’d maybe instantly be hit by inspiration and in need of quickly jotting things down.

During his wait so far he’s already noted a few of the details of the waiting room on the paper, along with a little sketch of the place, down to the plants that decorated the windowsills.

Just like last time, he gets alerted by Hyunjin’s receptionist that he is being expected so he swiftly gets up and follows her to his office again. They also exchange formalities this time, bowing at each other in the doorway before she takes her leave after greeting Hyunjin who is seated at his desk.

Hyunjin sits across from a pile of paperwork and hasn’t acknowledged his presence yet, instead nibbling at the nail of his thumb, he doesn’t seem to bite through though, just merely suckling at the tip of his digit before he shoots his head up and meets Changbin’s eyes. He thinks Hyunjin resembles a deer caught in the headlights like this, with his eyes widened in realization and perhaps _fear?_ as he pulls away from his thumb and pushes himself up out of his chair. “Changbin! Good to see you.”

Hyunjin hurries over to sidle up beside him and places a palm on his shoulder before shaking his hand. “Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll go and get us some tea. It’s better for you to not drink any coffee now.”

Now that he was standing next to Hyunjin, he could inspect his face from up close. Changbin does this with just about everyone he meets, call it a writer’s curse to want to study and mentally note every detail about a person’s appearance and character that he deems interesting enough. For Hyunjin today, he has part of his blond hair tied up into a small ponytail with two little strands pulled out at the front, framing his face. It looked, in all honesty, a little unprofessional, but Changbin could understand the other probably tied it up while going through the paperwork so he doesn’t comment on it. It was also just, so pretty… and Hyunjin was honestly pretty in his entirety. But it’s not like he hadn’t noticed that before. From here, Changbin could also spot the mole under one of his eyes. Then his nose, which was undoubtedly well defined and relatively sharp, yet his face in no way appeared imbalanced and even though his features individually appeared strong, together, they formed a soft face. Now his lips, he had definitely noticed those during their previous session, full and pink as they are, but today they were also wet, glistening right before Changbin’s eyes, presumably from when he was suckling on his thumb. Or perhaps he had just run his tongue over them while Changbin was focused on one of his other features, that would have been a shame then.

Realizing, just a little too late, that gawking at his therapist like this was very inappropriate, Changbin steps away and over to the chaise-longue, letting Hyunjin through the door.

Once again sitting himself in the center bit of Hyunjin’s chaise-longue across from the leather chair, Changbin waits for the other to return while impatiently patting at his own thighs.

When Hyunjin returns, his hair is loose and seemingly brushed neatly, he’s also carrying two white mugs with printed texts again, of which he hands one to Changbin. Today his mug says, “ _And How does That make You feel?”_ and with a quick glance upwards he sees that Hyunjin’s says “ _I’m A Psychologist, What Is Your Superpower?”_ , and it’s absolutely tasteless.

It is, however, also hilarious once taken ironically so Changbin snorts out and shakes his head after taking his mug. “Seriously, I have to ask. Where do you get these?”

Hyunjin lets out a chuckle at the question and sits himself down before smoothing some of his hair back, settling into position. “My assistant... slash receptionist, she’s evil I swear. She just keeps ordering these horrible custom mugs off of like etsy shops for me. And that after I spent months trying to furnish and decorate this place to fit my ideal aesthetic.”

_So Hyunjin did fix the interior of his practice himself,_ Changbin thinks and he honestly can’t say he’s surprised at learning this information as Hyunjin, with his distinctive hairstyle and fashionable clothes just looked like he had a good sense for things like this.

“But it’s also hilarious, I suppose. I just can’t pull them out for every patient, sometimes when my pretty cups are being washed, and I have to give my older patients one of these mugs they just stare at me funny and immediately stop taking me seriously. When I met you, though, I instantly knew you could appreciate the true humor behind it.’’ Hyunjin smiles at him from behind his mug, lips curved prettily above the rim. “Are you nervous?”

Changbin is feeling nervous. He’s totally in the dark about what to expect, from the hypnosis as well as what kind of memories might be unlocked from his subconscious. Yet his ego won’t allow him to fully admit to that, so he raises his shoulders. “I don’t know, should I be?”

“No. I’ll stay beside you during the entire process and my voice will guide you through it all, although it is your brain that will be doing most of the work. You’ll enter a state of mind that might feel like you’re asleep but simultaneously you’ll still be fully aware of what’s going on around you. Your mind will then take you to places and some of the memories that you’ve picked up through and stored in your subconscious, we can then try to retrieve them.”

“That sounds very… smart. You’re very smart.” Changbin says, impressed by Hyunjin’s expertise and eloquence.

“Says you, mister big shot novelist.” Hyunjin chuckles before getting up to seat himself in his office chair which he then scoots over to the chaise-longue by pushing himself along, the sound of wheels sliding over hardwood floors momentarily filling up the office.

After he has positioned himself next to Changbin, Hyunjin sends over a smile before telling him to get comfortable. Changbin obliges and settles back into the cushiony velvet, squirming a little as he tries to relax himself.

“Are you ready, Changbin?”

With a solid nod of his head, he decides that he is. “Yes.”

Changbin watches as Hyunjin just slightly shifts in his position, leaning in to hover above his head while still remaining a respectable distance. “Then follow my finger.”

Stretching his arm out, Hyunjin raises his index finger and holds it up before Changbin’s eyes, gently moving it from side to side. “Try to focus your attention on here, okay?”

Changbin fixates his gaze up on Hyunjin’s finger, tracing its movement as the man begins to guide him through several relaxation exercises. He thinks that Hyunjin, hovering above him like this, just looks so beautiful and the man radiates a sort of tranquility as his softly spoken words lead him into a trance-like state. It has him feeling a little dozy while simultaneously and surprisingly more perceiving of the details around him, such as some of the peach fuzz he spots on Hyunjin’s cheeks. “Close your eyes now.”

“Imagine yourself back on top of that mountain, Changbin. You’re twelve years old, just a little boy, but already very adventurous and daring. You had no problem interacting with those other kids, did you?” Hyunjin says faintly and it sounds as if he was far away rather than next to him.

“Mhm.” Changbin shakes his head, no.

“Do you recall any of their faces? What does it smell like over there?” Hyunjin helps him visualize as images begin to build up in his head, stacking up sort of like Lego bricks and cultivating a fully developed picture in his mind.

“I do, some of them I still keep in touch with. And it smells like… rain and grass, like dirt and wet clothes.” The images become more vivid as if old tapes that have been collected from his mind are being projected on a movie screen in his brain. They’re almost tangible, like his spirit has disconnected from and left his adult body on Hyunjin’s chaise-longue to somehow end up in his childhood frame. When he stretches out his fingers in his lap, they feel like they have decreased in size but the sound of Hyunjin penning at his paper beside him pulls him back to reality.

“Are you seeing anything you have perhaps forgotten? Something that appears to be out of place, not matching with the original story you’ve been told, right before you lose consciousness?” Hyunjin queries, his voice gentle and soothing to Changbin’s ears.

In an attempt to return to his fully focused state from earlier, Changbin forces his eyebrows to knit together in concentration until the memories flash in front of his eyes again, his point of view shifting to that of a young boy, closer to the ground. His eyes are directed towards the air above him as he desperately tries to make sense of his surroundings and he notes how sky is covered with a thick layer of dark clouds, yet somewhere in between a clearing something seems to reflect brightly, blinding him briefly.

It’s the last thing he perceives before he gasps and physically feels his eyes rolling back towards their sockets as he falls down into the moist grass with a loud thud. At the drop, which had felt so thrillingly lucid, Changbin violently jerks up in his position and begins to shake uncontrollably as everything around him turns into darkness. Suddenly, he’s unable to see anything, all that’s before his eyes appearing as just a pitch black yet he knows his eyes are still opened and he’s able to pick up earsplitting, desperate cries around him. He doesn’t recognize the voice as belonging to his sister though, the cries not even sounding human.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin had jumped out of his chair the moment Changbin had started to display discomforts and is currently hanging over him, snapping his fingers next to the novelist’s ears.

“Fuck…” Hyunjin curses out in desperation when Changbin remains unresponsive beneath him so he resorts to tapping at his face, each time with some more force. “Changbin, wake up. Come back to me, Changbin!”

“Snap out of it. Whatever you’re experiencing, it’s not here right now. Come back to me.” After he has hit Changbin on the cheek particularly hard one time, he sees him coming to, the man’s eyes slowly blinking open as he straightens himself up.

Hyunjin’s palm remains attached to his cheek, cupping Changbin’s face with a certain amount of care as if he was holding onto something so delicate and precious. Staring right into his eyes, he seeks for signs of any lasting discomfort or fear and he sighs out when he doesn’t spot anything, the other seemingly beginning to relax in his hold. “Changbin, are you alright?”

Hyunjin’s expression is filled with so much worry that although he feels guilty, Changbin also feels cared for, simply unable to remember the last time anyone had been this concerned over his wellbeing. Of course, he had just gotten sent into a traumatic shock and thus it was probably weird of him to expect any ulterior motive behind the other’s concern.

“I’m okay…? Just, I didn’t even see anything, but I was hearing these like, demonic screams.” Changbin sighs out and reaches for his head which suddenly felt heavy, rubbing at his temples.

“That must have been terrifying…” Hyunjin sympathizes with him and Changbin hadn’t even noticed that he had sat down next to him at his chest on the chaise-longue.

Scooting aside to lean against the backrest in an attempt to create some space between them, Changbin also fully straightens his posture. “Yeah, it wasn’t great. Why do you think I wasn’t able to see anything?”

Hyunjin seems to notice Changbin’s desire for leaving some space in between the two of them and gets up to return to his leather chair but not before he hands the other his mug and tells him to hydrate.

Hyunjin’s back in his chair when Changbin takes a sip of his tea which had turned cold by now but it still serves to quenche a thirst he hadn’t even noticed he was experiencing. The blond scans over his notepad once before answering. “I’m not sure, Changbin. Like I said, it could very well be you never perceived anything while unconscious. I’m terribly sorry today wasn’t what you hoped it to be.”

“Well, what about this then… do you believe what happened to me was really mass hypnosis?” Changbin inquires, eager to learn about Hyunjin’s professional opinion on the matter.

Hyunjin hums in thought, carefully considering his reply as always, wanting to provide Changbin with a solid and honest answer. “In my opinion, it sounds highly likely that mass hypnosis was what caused you all to fall into unconsciousness. But, I honestly wouldn’t know what could have caused it, it’s very difficult to hypnotize a large group of people you see, especially without an obvious trigger. So, I’m afraid I can’t be certain about this, Changbin.”

Although Hyunjin’s response is fair, it still leaves Changbin in the dark as he’s not any more knowledgeable about the event than he was before. “Do you think we can try one more time?”

Changbin notices how Hyunjin drags his tongue over his lips, wetting them nicely and he thinks that must be the hypnotherapist’s habit. At this thought, he starts to pick at his skin again. “I suppose we can attempt hypnosis one more time. I have to say, though. I haven’t seen anyone respond so violently to recalling a memory as you before, so I am worried about your health if we presume.”

Hyunjin is being very fair with him once again and honestly, Changbin is thankful for his care expertise. He’s glad to have found Hyunjin and that he’s stepped into this adventure with him rather than someone else. “Okay, I’ll see you next week then.”

They share a final handshake at the door and then Changbin’s out of his office.

°

Changbin goes through the by now familiar routine of greeting Hyunjin’s receptionist, who orders him his ironic mugs in bulk, and follows her into the pleasantly lit room that is Hyunjin’s office.

Unlike last time, Hyunjin wasn’t sitting at his desk rather, he was standing at the door, ready to greet Changbin before he tells him to take a seat.

Leaving Changbin behind, Hyunjin moves out of his office and through his practice until he reaches the little kitchen in which he prepares his patient’s drinks as well as his lunches sometimes. He pushes at a button and winces slightly when hot steam flows in his face upon opening the dishwasher to find Changbin his absolute worst mug. He smiles to himself when he yanks the mug out of the dishwasher, feeling satisfied as he sets it on the countertop and fills it to the brim with hot green tea. He makes sure to fix himself a cup of tea as well, choosing another mug that he deemed worthy of laughter and while he made his way over back to his office, he couldn’t stop himself from anticipating Changbin’s response.

Changbin’s seated in his usual spot and he absolutely just can’t keep his eyes off the man as Hyunjin returns, the entire atmosphere of the room shifting into something warm and hazy at the other’s presence. His movements fluid and gracious while he merely steps around and drags his office chair over to the chaise-longue, dropping himself into it. Changbin thinks Hyunjin has the bodily frame of a ballet dancer, lean and lithe, but he could tell by the slightly tight fit of his blazer that Hyunjin was probably toned.

“What do you think?” Hyunjin nods his head towards today’s mug, neatly placed on the coffee table for Changbin to take.

Leaning in with a snicker, Changbin picks up the piece of ceramic and inspects it up close. It has a caricature of Freud sketched out on the stark white exterior along with a text which reads “ _The Original MotherFucker”_ and Changbin’s speechless for a while before bursting out into a high-pitched, contented laughter.

“God, this one’s just… the worst!”

“I know right? I saved you the best for last. Look, mine says I told my therapist about you.” Hyunjin holds his up with a proud smile and he lets out a soft giggle at the end of his sentence.

Changbin is quick to return his smile, a little giddy at their humorous exchange which they managed to uphold for these past three sessions.

“I have to say I’m a little anxious about being put under hypnosis again. It wasn’t exactly a success last time.” Changbin opens up while he lies down, getting ready.

Hyunjin props his elbow up on the head rest of his chaise-longue, resting his head in his palm as he gazes down at Changbin, his kind smile still apparent on his face. “We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.”

Changbin thinks that Hyunjin probably shouldn’t be looking at him like this, but once again, he clears his head of any suspicions that the therapist might be feeling some type of way about him too, figuring it would definitely be inappropriate and quite frankly, unlikely.

“No, let’s just get started.”

Hyunjin begins to guide him through a series of verbal instructions again with his seriously lulling tone and instructs Changbin to once more focus on the subtle yet repeating motion of his index finger. “Get ready to become more receptive to your subconscious, you’re doing great.”

Now if Hyunjin could also read his mind, he’d know that Changbin wasn’t in fact, doing so great. His mind proving to be far too clouded and distracted by the other’s beauty as he leaned in over him and bewitched him with his sweet, gentle voice. He’s definitely too close, Changbin then thinks, and he believes that Hyunjin had entirely no reason to be this intimate with him, the proximity only making it far harder to enter the trance-like focus the blond was trying him to guide him into.

So, he does what only every sensible person would do when met with such a breathtakingly stunning human as Hyunjin and takes a chance on his luck. Placing his palm against Hyunjin’s cheek, Changbin tilts his head to the side, eyes locking on the therapist’s lips before leaning in.

Hyunjin freezes in his hold yet doesn’t pull himself away, seemingly awaiting some sort of initiative on Changbin’s side who halts just before his mouth can meet Hyunjin’s, shifting his gaze upwards. “Can I kiss you?”

The blond visibly gulps before nodding timidly, shutting his eyes on instance which Changbin takes as an invitation to lock their lips together, closing the gap between them as he reaches to stabilize himself by grabbing at the back of Hyunjin’s neck. He stretches his fingers out into his hair, gripping at the tips of his bleached strands while he pushes himself closer against the other, kissing him in earnest.

Hyunjin is the one to deepen the kiss first, engulfing Changbin in his arms by wrapping them around his neck before his carefully darts out his tongue to drag it along the man’s lower lip, pushing his tongue past his lips after he’s granted the access.

Hyunjin might have deepened the kiss first but Changbin swiftly takes the lead, licking into the other’s hot mouth, the feeling electrifying when their tongues finally touch and brush against one another.

Their attraction to each other might have been left unspoken for the entire time but it had always been in the air, thick and suffocating from the moment Changbin first stepped foot into Hyunjin’s office, and he couldn’t be more glad he’s tried his luck despite it having been so risky. Especially when the sweet, muffled whines of Hyunjin start to fill the room, making it all worthwhile. _Of course,_ it also helped to know he wasn’t going crazy and simply imagining things that weren’t there.

It was all coming together now and with his hand still fisted tightly in Hyunjin’s hair, he tugs him forward before he rests his free hand on top of his hip which he tenderly smooths over with his palm in an attempt to slip his fingers under his white shirt, eager to feel the blond’s skin.

When Changbin’s seeking fingertips just barely brush against the bareness of his skin, Hyunjin gets pushed into a moment of clarity, suddenly becoming aware of the nature and meaning of their actions. "Mm, not on here. Don't wanna... ruin, the velvet." Hyunjin speaks in between pants and the numerous kisses he places all around Changbin's mouth as he drags him up to his feet, fingers frenziedly gripping into the cotton of his shirt as he does so.

For a moment, they're standing flushed chest-to-chest and Hyunjin relatches their lips in a hungry kiss while a pair of impatient hands, belonging to Changbin, begin to roam over his waist, feeling him up good. This time, Changbin successfully manages to tug Hyunjin’s white dress shirt right out of his slacks, allowing him the opportunity to slide his rough hands up against the soft skin of the blond’s sides until he gets dangerously close to his chest.

Hyunjin frantically shivers in Changbin’s hold at the sensation of his skin being caressed, his sides have always very been sensitive to touch, and he breaks away from the kiss, creating some distance between the two of them as he takes a step back. He then reaches out for Changbin’s biceps, which had been looking like they were going to burst out of his shirt for the entire session, leaving him undeniably hot and bothered. Gripping onto the writer’s solid upper arms, he flips them around before shoving him into his office chair. The action draws a surprised yelp out of Changbin so they both share a quick laugh, exchanging mischievous and knowing glances as Hyunjin grabs onto the armrests of his chair, pushing the other over to his desk.

Once arrived at his desk, he momentarily comes to face Changbin with his back while he focuses upon the task of clearing his desktop, hurriedly collecting some of the papers in his hands before stuffing them away in a drawer. All the while he was occupied, Changbin had resorted groping his behind, strong and firm hands cupping his clothed asscheeks through his slacks.

“Are you sure this is any better? We could go back to my-” Changbin tries to suggest but Hyunjin promptly shushes him before he gets to finish his sentence, the blond moving over to sit himself in his lap, his long legs coming to dangle beside his own thighs.

“Can’t. Need it now, Changbin…” He whines out while rolling his hips down onto Changbin’s groin, his chest swelling with pride when he finds out the shorter is already sporting a semi-hard on, caused by no one other than himself. “God, why’d you have to be this sexy.”

Changbin releases a stifled laugh and silently wonders if Hyunjin had ever even seen himself and how he got a man as good looking as him so turned on and willing to submit. “Says you, I swear you look like a model.”

“No…” Hyunjin breathes out and leans in until he’s pressed against Changbin’s cheek to which he rubs his head, eager to have him close as he takes in his scent and he’s able to pick up on notes of his natural musk mixed with his peppery cologne. It sends his brain into a frenzy, so he turns his head, shuts his eyes and presses another kiss to the man’s lips.

While dragging his palms along Changbin's chest, Hyunjin's lips curve into a sheepish grin when he gropes at the man's rigid pecs. "God, you're just solid." He cackles shyly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he further lowers himself, sinking to his knees right in between the novelist's legs.

"It's good that you're wearing these sweatpants again." Hyunjin hums as he fixates his gaze on the other's groin, appreciative of the obvious tent rising against the grey fabric of his sweats.

"Can I?" Hyunjin asks, tentatively cocking his head to side while he flicks his eyes upwards to meet Changbin's.

"Of course, beautiful." Changbin exhales, absolutely mesmerized by the sight of Hyunjin positioned on his knees before him, face flushed pink.

Hyunjin doesn't need to be told twice, slipping his thumbs past the waistband of Changbin's sweats to drag them down slightly along with his boxers, revealing the older's cock which springs free right before his eyes.

He also wastes no time reaching out after he's spotted the precome beading at the tip of Changbin's dark toned cockhead, luring him in. He then wraps his slender fingers around the base and relishes at the way Changbin's cock twists and hardens in his hold.

The girth of Changbin's cock is wide and thick and it feels heavy in his palm, making him whimper out at the sight, needing it in his mouth so bad.

Darting out his tongue, he aligns the wet muscle to the tip before fully taking the head in his mouth, suckling down with hollowed cheeks as his eyes flutter shut.

"Shit," Changbin curses out while throwing his head back against the backrest of Hyunjin's office chair, simultaneously bucking his hips upwards in a dire attempt to chase the warmth of the blond's mouth as if he'd be able to find nirvana at the back of his throat.

Always having been more of a pleaser, Hyunjin is quick to give into Changbin's desperation and takes in more of his cock's length, sinking in until his nose is pushed flat against the trims of the older's pubes. The stretch of his mouth around the width of Changbin's dick is definitely uncomfortable and he winces slightly when he feels him hit at the back of his throat.

Dragging his head back up towards the tip, Hyunjin restabilizes his grip around the base of Changbin's thick shaft before lowering himself around it again, sucking down hard. He soon finds a steady tempo, bobbing his head up and down while he places his free hand on top of Changbin's bare thigh, raking his nails down the older's skin.

Changbin growls out, low and deep while he pushes himself up just a little with the help of the chair's armrests, afraid that he was missing out on a great view while Hyunjin was working him up. Staring at the blond through half-lidded eyes that were foggy and filled with lust, he reaches out to grab a fistful of his hair again and shapes it into a short ponytail behind his head.

An intense, overwhelming pool of heat begins to build up in the very pit Changbin’s stomach, notifying him of an approaching orgasm while Hyunjin picks up his pace and stretches out to fondle at his balls, massaging the both of them with the gentle yet skilled touch of his hand.

Figuring he’s not done with the younger yet, simply wanting more and more of him, Changbin pulls Hyunjin off of his cock with a rough tug at his hair. This seems to have caught the blond man by surprise as he wobbles on his knees for a little while before grabbing a hold of Changbin’s thighs in an attempt to keep himself from falling over. Once he has stabilized himself, Hyunjin shoots his head up in utter perplexity, his eyes widened, and he is about to say something in protest until Changbin jumps out of his chair in front of him. With an impressive strength, Changbin hooks his hands underneath Hyunjin’s arms and raises him up with ease until he sets him down on the desktop. “Sorry, was getting a little too close.” He excuses himself with a bit of an embarrassed laugh although he’s not reluctant to lean back in, placing his palms on the wooden surface of the desk at either side of Hyunjin’s body, effectively trapping him in.

For a while, Hyunjin just wordlessly stares at him in pure disbelief, simply amazed by the novelist’s incredible strength and how he was able to lift and transport him away so swiftly. He can’t remember the last time he’d been manhandled like this. “Seriously… are you the hulk?” He wonders out loud, his eyes as wide, pretty and questioning as ever.

“Shut it, I just wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity of fucking you.”

“Oh…” Hyunjin’s mouth shapes into a circle and he seriously doesn’t know how else to reply, his heart rate picking up in anticipation. Feeling very keen towards the idea, Hyunjin habitually licks at his lips before he hooks his arms around Changbin’s neck, holding him near. “Give me one more kiss first, then I’ll undress for you.”

Changbin swears he almost dies at the offer and he finds himself eagerly nodding, seemingly unable to deprive the other of anything, but honestly, he wants nothing more than to reconnect their lips too when he thinks about how he has not felt this alive in ages up until he got to kiss Hyunjin.

So, he quickly kisses him again, rushing to push his mouth against Hyunjin’s, now arguably very abused and nicely swollen lips as one of his hands comes up to cup a side of the therapist’s face. When Hyunjin returns the kiss with the same amount of determination and craving, his grip around Changbin tightening, the older can’t help but to feel a sense of relief knowing the other is needing him just as much.

They kiss for a while, their heads tilted to opposite sides after Changbin’s slipped his tongue inside Hyunjin’s mouth again, proceeding demandingly yet still tender as he pushes his chest against the younger’s, shoving him forward until they’re lying down.

Breaking away from the kiss with a satisfied sigh, Changbin stays close with his forehead pressed against Hyunjin’s while he uses his thumb to gently rub along his cheek, and then across his lips, the glide smooth as they’re still coated with the slick of their saliva. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter open then, only to crinkle prettily when he sends the older a pleased smile while his thumb continues to brush over his lips, the man above him seemingly just in awe as he instantly freezes. 

The intimacy that hid behind the glint in Hyunjin’s expressive and telling eyes causes his heart to violently rock against his chest and for a moment Changbin wonders if he’s reading too much into his reactions again, pulling himself away from the man.

Hyunjin seizes this as the perfect opportunity to get things moving on to the next level and pushes himself up until he’s seated at the edge of the desk, working to first remove his blazer, he swiftly discards it somewhere to the floor before directing his attention to his shirt. He makes sure to take his time with this, meeting Changbin’s eyes while he undoes his buttons at an almost painfully slow pace, his gaze shifting from time to time to inspect the hardness of the other’s cock. After his entire blouse is neatly undone, he opens it to let it fall down his shoulders and it’s a little gesture Changbin seems to appreciate for he grunts out and leans in to leave a soft peck at the skin Hyunjin’s now exposed shoulder.

Chuckling out at the ticklish sensation, Hyunjin tosses his shirt away to meet his blazer on the hardwood floor before moving on to get out of his slacks, lifting his hips slightly as he tries to shimmy the pants off along with his briefs until the garments both drop down to his ankles.

Changbin deems he’s naked enough and eagerly reattaches himself to the blond, pushing him down back onto the desk with his strong hands. He grabs at Hyunjin’s knees and notices how they appeared faintly pink and rough from when he was kneeling earlier, and it sends him into overdrive as he assertively spreads the younger’s legs.

Feeling so vulnerably open and exposed before the other, Hyunjin initially turns his head to the side as he doesn’t dare to look him in the eye from this position, strong and capable hands holding onto him at the back of his knees. All shame seems to get knocked right out of his system though when he feels Changbin’s tongue prodding at his entrance, his upper body frantically shooting up in surprise, and he’s about to scream out until the older covers his opened mouth with a clammy palm. “Ssh, your assistant.”

Whatever Hyunjin tries to say next, and Changbin can only assume it’s something vulgar, it comes out muffled. The blond then relaxes back, having calmed down a bit and Changbin retrieves his hand, returning it to hoist up Hyunjin’s thigh instead as he gets back to business. Tilting his head just slightly in order to get better access, Changbin begins lapping at the other’s hole, which was unsurprisingly neatly waxed just as his legs were.

Changbin growls when Hyunjin, who’s trembling beneath him, moves to bring his thighs closer together and hook them around his neck before he uses his heels at his back to push the man in closer against his entrance.

Changbin would have to ask how Hyunjin got this flexible later on. As for now, he’s too focused up on eating the attractive blond out _just right_ , circling his tongue around Hyunjin’s rim while he savors the small and delighted whimpers that fill his ears.

“Lube! Th-There’s lube and condoms in the top right drawer.” Hyunjin pants out when Changbin finally attempts to push his wet muscle past his rim.

After pressing down a kiss at Hyunjin’s puckered hole, Changbin retreats to open and search through the drawer, finding the mentioned items soon enough.

“Shit,” Changbin picks up the bottle of lube, which was questionably mango flavored according to the label, and the packet of condoms before dropping them both on top of Hyunjin’s desk. “Do you do this sort of thing often, then?”

“What?” Hyunjin asks a little absentmindedly as he’s too caught up in the moment, especially when Changbin returns to tending towards his aching entrance with a considerably lubed up finger.

“N-No. I only brought them today, since I was thinking we’d maybe- Ah!”

Changbin’s finger slides in relatively easily, probably due to how extensively he’s coated his digit with the lubricant and the earlier prodding of his tongue.

A needy moan slips past the therapist’s lips, and Changbin tries not to think about what it meant that Hyunjin had anticipated them hooking up as he works him open. Though, it’s hard to rid his mind of any assumptions when he watches the other writher around in pleasure underneath him and he comes to the realization that Hyunjin is indeed the most mesmerizing person he’s ever laid his eyes on.

When he tries to insert a second finger, Changbin is met with some more resistance so he leans over to press a kiss at Hyunjin’s knitted brows in an attempt to ease his discomfort as he curls his fingers deep inside.

As he draws back his digits, though not all the way, Changbin unexpectedly brushes past the blond’s prostate causing him to yelp out although he successfully covers his own mouth to subdue it just in time. The unexpected reaction makes Changbin snort out softly and he feels a little apologetic but certainly not enough to have mercy on the younger as he pushes in another finger, settling in beside the other two and immediately pressing all of them at his prostate.

“Fuck, Changbin…” Hyunjin curses out while he reaches to grip onto the protruding biceps of the older’s right arm, effectively stabilizing himself as Changbin begins rocking his fingers in and out.

“Please,” He starts but then gasps out as Changbin wraps his other hand around Hyunjin’s shaft and begins stroking him gently, causing him to pause his sentence after his thigh that was previously being held up smacks back against the desk. Whining softly at the quick apology that left Changbin’s mouth, Hyunjin tries again. “It’s okay, just start fucking me please…, I need you now.”

“Damn, Hyunjin…” Changbin has to fight the urge to kiss him again as the man is obviously desperate to take things to the next step so he, only naturally, can’t help but to oblige and slides his fingers out of his hole.

Hyunjin winces at the sudden loss of Changbin’s digits and the warmth that was radiating from his body while he leaned over him after he’s abruptly pulled back. Lifting his head a little, Hyunjin watches the other grab for the bottle of lube again after he’s rolled one of the condoms around his cock.

With his back pressed against the desktop, Hyunjin eyes the other questionably as he squirts out, what he would call, an excessive amount of lubricant into his palm. Changbin seems to notice as he recaps the bottle and throws it aside, stepping in closer between Hyunjin's legs, his eyebrow raising in defense.

"What? I like it wet." Changbin defends before he busies himself with slicking up his dick.

Lining the head of his length at Hyunjin’s entrance, he braces himself for a moment as he reaches for the other’s hand. He then ponders on whether interlacing their fingers would be too cheesy but after a little while he decides he doesn’t care and swiftly does so anyway, giving Hyunjin’s hand a firm and reassuring squeeze. “Ready?”

Hyunjin immediately nods in response, not even embarrassed anymore at how much he was craving the other. “Give it all to me, Changbin.”

Encouraged on by Hyunjin’s eagerness, which he clearly shared with him, Changbin almost instantly settles over the other again and carefully inserts himself. Gripping tightly at Hyunjin’s thighs, he waits out until he’s given the okay, seeking some sort of confirmation on the taller’s side before he allows himself to bottom out.

After about a minute of allowing himself to adjust to the full length of Changbin’s cock, Hyunjin swats at his upper arm, signaling him to get on with it.

As impatient as he is, and unmistakably high as balls on the drug that is Hyunjin, Changbin just barely manages to drag his cock out halfway before sinking right back into the warmth. Groaning out, he intensifies his grip on the blond’s thighs, pressing his fingertips into plush skin as he snaps his hips back and forth, attempting to find a good rhythm.

Hyunjin whimpers at the feeling of being just _so_ filled and hooks his chin over Changbin’s shoulder to sweep his skimming hands up and down Changbin’s toned back as the shorter steadily drills into him.

It’s mind-blowingly good, Hyunjin thinks as their bodies almost turn into one when he rolls his hips down on Changbin’s cock to meet each and every thrust at exactly the right time. Throwing his head back over the edge of his desk, Hyunjin bites down on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out at the relentless pace Changbin fucks him, afraid that being too loud might alert his receptionist. Although the possibility of getting caught turns him on a little, he figures he could never allow himself to, so he eventually takes measures into his own hands and starts to beg quietly.

“Hghnn, Changbin please…”

Changbin knows just what he's asking for, having basically figured out Hyunjin's entire deal by now. Reaching out over his body, Changbin prods his fingers at Hyunjin's lips, seeking entrance. The taller eagerly sucks them in, moaning out as he drools around them, the saliva dripping down his chin and it’s absolutely vile.

Then Changbin feels that Hyunjin starts to clench hard around his cock, causing his insides to twist as the blond practically begins milking him out.

With Hyunjin clenched so tightly around him, it becomes harder to move, Changbin’s stamina also gradually giving out as he lowers his pace, and thus opts to focus on making sure to directly hit the younger’s prostate with every strong thrust forward, rather than speed.

“Changbin, are you getting close? I’m getting close…” Hyunjin questions in between heavy pants after he’s released Changbin’s fingers from his mouth, his palm coming up to wipe at his lips and chin.

“Yeah… me too,” Changbin admits, grabbing a fistful of ass which he fondles around with before speaking up once more. “Want me to touch you again?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, his expression somewhat worried as he delicately wraps his long fingers around his own length. “No, got it. Want you to-”

“Want you to come on me. No-, in my mouth. Please.” The blond whines out, high and possibly too loud as he thumbs at the tip of his own cock while Changbin simultaneously shoves his against Hyunjin’s prostate with newfound force, sending him over the edge and causing him to spill all over his bare and tightened abdomen. 

Changbin mentally curses to himself at the sight of Hyunjin hitting his climax and his current roughed up state. The image has him feeling like he’s instantly about to bust, so after he’s dragged his cock out of the other’s ass, he first tightly grips at the base in an attempt to pace his orgasm. “Sit up, Hyunjin.”

Doing as he is told, Hyunjin shakily pushes himself up from his reclining position before uncomfortably folding himself over until his lips come to rest at Changbin’s cockhead.

While the blond lazily opens his mouth, Changbin’s already tugged off his condom, the rubber ending up somewhere on Hyunjin’s wooden floors before he starts to committedly jerk at his cock. Then, while once again yanking at the younger’s bleached hair to hold his head in place, an intense sensation spreads over the lower half of his body and he comes undone. Heaps of cum leaks out of him, some spilling right into Hyunjin’s mouth while some drips onto his naked thighs and on the desktop.

Changbin mutely stares at him for a while, a little dumbfounded at how gorgeous he is and how it just leaves him speechless. Taking a mental image of Hyunjin’s face covered in his cum in his mind, Changbin soon reaches to tug off his shirt and uses it to wipe him clean, afraid someone would suddenly enter and see the mess they’ve created. After he’s pulled the shirt away, convinced he’s done a good enough job at making Hyunjin look somewhat put together, he leans in one more time to peck at the tip of his nose.

And then suddenly, as if a massive wave of sudden realization and guilt washes over him, Hyunjin jumps off of his desk.

“Changbin, oh god... this is so bad.” Hyunjin grips onto his long locks before pacing around the room with his slacks still pooled around his ankles. He notices this soon enough though and lowers himself to pull up his briefs and pants, aggressively closing the button. “Changbin, I'm so sorry.”

“What do you mean? I initiated the kiss.” Changbin tries in attempt to ease Hyunjin's mind. He definitely understands where the man is coming from, yet he doesn't feel as if he's somehow been taken advantage of. Definitely not when Hyunjin was the one who looked absolutely fucked right out of his mind, a bright crimson flush still spread out high on his cheeks. Changbin makes his way over to the other and grabs onto his wrist to bring his hand up to his face, pressing a kiss down to Hyunjin's delicate knuckles. “Don't worry, this was a good thing. And I won't report you to any boards, if that's what your concerned about.”

As if on cue, Hyunjin physically relaxes at the kiss yet he still eyes Changbin with a guilty expression, a pout forming at his lips. Changbin thinks a grown man should not be able to look this adorable, but of course Hyunjin defies everything he has ever thought to know. “I just feel bad for breaking your trust, I suppose.”

“Ssh, nothing of the sort has been broken. And this was, quite frankly, fucking amazing.” Changbin assures him and Hyunjin smiles at his words, giving a reserved nod in agreement.

“It sucks we didn't really get that far during the hypnosis, though.” He later adds.

Hyunjin hums, clearly feeling disappointed as well. As much as he had wanted to help the other out, he was also simply dissatisfied with himself and his own skills. “I know... and I'm so sorry, Changbin. I truly wish I could do more for you. If you come back next week, we can look into some other options. I’ll dive into some more research and newly published articles for you in the meantime.”

Moving around his office, Hyunjin reaches for his open shelve bookcase and starts pulling out different kinds of books until he could no longer carry any more. He is about to bring the pile over to his desk but then Changbin stops him, taking the heavy stack out of his hands before setting them down on his little coffee table. “Hey, don’t worry about that now. We’ll figure it out later.”

“Besides, it’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be done for the day by now?”

Hyunjin turns to eye the clock and sees it is way past six, his pupils blown wide in surprise at just how much time had passed since the start of their session. “You’re right, oh my god I’m losing it.”

Heaving a deep sigh, Hyunjin frustratedly runs both of his hands through his hair and pushes his fringe back by doing so. Then, Changbin is by his side and he places a steady hand on top of his shoulder before patting at it. “Sounds like you need to go get some rest.”

Despite the nobility of his original suggestion, Changbin went home with Hyunjin that night and neither of them got much rest.

°

When Changbin awakes in Hyunjin’s bed the following morning he’s all alone. The other side unfortunately completely void of the other man, and he groans out before turning to plant his face directly into in his pillow. There were so many things about last night he still has to digest, and he can’t seem to fully wrap his head around everything that had occured, his mind cloudy.

After he has stepped out of the bed, Changbin is hit with a desire to explore the other’s home, curious to know more about the person that is Hyunjin, but he ultimately decides against it. Instead, he enters only the bathroom and begins washing his face. He of course didn’t bring along any spare clothes with him, so he doesn’t change into anything new and only lowers himself to drink some water right out of the faucet.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Changbin has a look at himself in Hyunjin’s bathroom mirror. Grabbing at his chin, he inspects his face and despite looking a little tired he feels content with his appearance.

Having decided he has no more business staying in Hyunjin’s home, Changbin shoulders his bag and begins his exit. At the door, however, he spots a small and yellow post-it note and he quickly tugs it off to read the message which was neatly written down in blue ink.

“Tuesday, 4:00PM.’’

°

On Tuesday, Changbin makes it to Hyunjin’s private practice after not hearing from him all week. This wasn’t all that strange considering the two had never interacted outside of their sessions before, but he was hoping to at least receive one call from the other after being intimate, Hyunjin had his contact information anyway.

Earlier on in the week, Changbin had picked up a call from an unknown number expecting it to be Hyunjin, only for it to turn out being his receptionist trying to confirm their appointment.

It didn’t exactly turn out to be much of a problem though, not when the receptionist sends him a knowing wink after he has entered Hyunjin’s practice. “I’m sure you know where to find him by now.” She grins, staying put as she waves him along.

Passing through the hallway he’s grown all too familiar with by now, Changbin knocks at the door of Hyunjin’s office to notify him of his arrival before letting himself in.

Once inside, he sees how Hyunjin’s bent over his coffee table while he has his attention focused on dropping a sugar cube into his drink, not yet having noticed that the older has joined him.

Walking past the blond, Changbin drops himself down onto the dusty pink, velvet chaise-longue, causing Hyunjin to shoot his head up in surprise.

“You’re here!” Hyunjin’s full lips curve up into a wholehearted smile before he lifts himself up and moves over to sit across from the novelist, hooking one of his long legs over the other. “I already got you some coffee.”

Changbin eyes the mug in front of him and notices it’s the one that reads “ _Best Dad Ever.”_ “Thanks, but please tell me you’re not actually a father.”

Hyunjin chokes on his drink after letting out a snort, hurriedly shaking his head. “No, this is just more of my lovely, but very sarcastic assistant’s work. You know, up until _very_ _recently_ it has effectively prevented many of my patients from hitting on me.”

Changbin clicks his tongue at Hyunjin’s teasing tone but it’s hard to keep a straight face when the blond is just happily chuckling at him, seemingly very pleased at his own wittiness. Joining in on his laughter, Changbin relaxes out of his earlier embarrassment.

“So anyway,” Hyunjin begins while shifting a little in position. “I’ve done some more research and-”

Changbin's gaze shifts towards Hyunjin's desk as he begins to explain the findings of his research. Upon seeing his desk however, Changbin thinks about how Hyunjin’s office will truly never feel the same, the place officially tainted by the expressions of their attraction. It was as if Changbin had left his signature on the desk the moment he had jizzed all over the assumingly expensive mahogany and so forever marked his presence. When he turns his attention back to Hyunjin, he can tell that the other is blushing, his mind probably filled with the same kind of obscenities. Changbin grins when their eyes meet at last, feeling a little smug. 

"I-, don't look at me like that." Hyunjin whines and reaches to cover his face with his palms.

“In all seriousness, though,” The therapist resumes after he’s pulled himself together, his expression turning sterner. “I think you should find another therapist to help you out with recovering your memories.”

Changbin frowns, not completely understanding the other. “What do you mean I have to go find someone else? We can finish this together, I already told you I’m okay with it.”

Hyunjin mirrors the older’s frown as he is afraid he’d hurt him by saying he no longer wants to continue helping him out. “Changbin, it would simply be too unprofessional of me. Especially because, I'd like to keep seeing you… outside of work. And truthfully, I don't think there's much else I can do to help you.”

While Changbin might have externally frozen in his spot, his insides start to frantically twist and turn at Hyunjin’s confession, feeling himself heating up. Part of him wants to jump into the air and announce that he’d love to keep seeing the other too but something about the context of being in an office, no matter how tainted, keeps him in check.

So, he simply nods and offers him a smile before he finds his voice again. “I’d like to keep seeing you too, Hyunjin.”

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Hyunjin suppresses a grin and busies himself with flipping through his notes. “I have looked into some other possibilities for you, though. I’ve been researching other psychologists, hypnotherapists and what not, but I think that maybe you could benefit from visiting a psychic. As a matter of fact, I know one.” 

“A psychic... are you serious?! Shouldn't you be wary and disagreeing of those, I mean, as a shrink?” Changbin wonders out loud, a little taken aback by the blond’s suggestion.

Hyunjin shrugs, sinking back into his leather chair across from Changbin. “There are also plenty of people who still call hypnosis a pseudoscience. If you're really desperate, we could give it a try.”

Changbin falls quiet and thinks of the prejudices he’s had towards hypnotists before, if he had to be honest to himself, he most likely would have never attempted hypnosis if it hadn’t been for his accident. So perhaps, it wouldn’t be that bad to visit a psychic and delve into the paranormal side of things, especially if the psychic was someone Hyunjin knew. “Will you come with me, then?”

“Of course.”

°

And that’s how Changbin ends up at the storefront of a fortune teller the next week with a rather casually dressed Hyunjin beside him. It was good to meet up with the man outside of his office like this and in a new environment, although he hadn’t expected them to meet a psychic for their first date. But up until now nothing about their relationship has seemed to follow a normal trajectory and thus, Changbin doesn’t complain. Not while he still has to come up with a million-dollar idea for his new novel, anyway. Although something inside of him tells him that Hyunjin will most definitely appear as some sort of character.

“Let’s go.” Hyunjin drags at Changbin’s arm after he’s decided the older had been staring at the storefront for too long. “I told you I know this guy from university, he’s literally a licensed psychologist too. Now come on!”

With that, Changbin is also able tell that Hyunjin will become the type of boyfriend with whom he we will continuously go through the craziest new experiences and honestly, he can’t wait to get out of the dull routine of his daily life with him.

After following Hyunjin into the store, Changbin’s instantly hit with the overwhelming and inescapable scent of incense and how the entire space around him is strangely tinted in a dark purple. Appearing from the back through a pair of curtains, is suddenly a brunette stranger who he assumes to be the psychic and Hyunjin’s college friend.

He is a quite a funny looking guy, dressed in a long robe and accessorized by a pair of obnoxiously large clip-on earrings. Nothing about the way the man was staring at Changbin was all that funny though, his eyes squinted and expression cold as he inspects him up and down before wordlessly turning to Hyunjin. “This is your new boo?”

Hyunjin laughs amusedly, and smacks at the man’s shoulder. “Yeah. Isn’t he so cute, Minho?”

Minho simply shrugs and then turns around on the balls of his feet, walking away. “Follow me!”

Together, Hyunjin and Changbin follow Minho to the back of his store where he tells them to take a seat. Sitting himself down in front of the pair, Minho once again traces his eyes over Changbin, and he seems to really take his time with it too up to the point the shorter starts feeling uncomfortable and begins awkwardly tapping at his knees.

“Changbin, I have to say that you’ve got this very dark aura surrounding you.” Minho starts off, a frown evident on his worried face. “I can already tell you that whatever we find out about your childhood incident, you might not like to hear it.”

Changbin breathes in a little anxiously, the air in the room suddenly feeling stiff and tense until Hyunjin takes his hand in his own and holds on to him tightly.

He then decides that whatever Minho comes to find, as long as he’s got Hyunjin by his side, things will turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this was... nor do i actually know how hypnosis works .... and i got carried away with the mugs but i found one on google and it was just so shitty and hilarious i had to look for a bunch more. i hope this was any good since this was really new for me but yeah.. i love changjin. 
> 
> support through kudos and comments is very much appreciated, i love to hear from you guys..it makes my day .<3 thank you for reading!🥺
> 
> update: this will have a sequel, please look forward to it!


End file.
